puppet_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fake Doctor
The Fake Doctor is a minor villain in Puppet Pals. Information He appeared in Bob the Builder Season 1 episode 7 when Furious Bob the Builder was at a hospital after Pilchard the Cat attacked him, and the doctor told Furious Bob that he will live even if he was attacked by a cat. Furious Bob the Builder said that he won't live or be fine and said that Pilchard the Cat cut open his throat. The doctor suggested Furious Bob that he would wear a bandaid and go in a wheelchair for his open wound, and Furious Bob the Builder said that it's not going to help him, and then he explains to the doctor that he needs stitches. The doctor said he will give him stitches, and Furious Bob the Builder asks him if he knows how stitches work, and the doctor thinks he knows what stitches are, but he refuses to explain what they are or how they work. As the doctor took too long, Furious Bob the Builder bleeds out and dies (but he was revealed to be faking his death). The doctor reappears in The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls, and reveals that he was a fake doctor that didn't know what stitches are. He was arrested by the police. He later escaped from prison in the episode where Michael Mouse and Furious Bob the Builder team up, but got arrested again. He returned in Fattious Blob the Builder when he appeared at the hospital, being a fake doctor again. He, along with the Bob the Builder characters were killed as Furious Bob the Builder was so fat that he stomped on all of them which made them, alongside the hospital explode. Despite his death, he appeared in A silent episode of Puppet Pals when he refused to help Furious Bob the Builder after being wounded by Bob's machines and Pilchard the Cat and left him to die. He was later arrested by the police. He later returned in the late Christmas episode, The Villains who trolled Christmas. He was disguised as Santa and started sneaking in Furious Bob the Builder's house and watching him sleep, and later caused Furious Bob the Builder to wake up and call him a creep for watching him sleep. When Evil Santa (also known as Saint Prickolas) came, he discovered that there was another Santa Claus imposter. The fake doctor later took off the disguise and revealed that he was impersonating Santa all along. After that, the fake doctor was officially killed off when Saint Prickolas killed him after attacking him. Personality The fake doctor is unintelligent, unhelpful, dishonest, rude and useless as he thinks he knows what stitches are or how they work when he really does not know what stitches are or how they work, and thinks that anyone with an open wound should wear a bandaid or go in a wheelchair. He also refuses to help people properly, and takes a long time to help wounded people which lets them to die. He is also a hypocrite as he tells Furious Bob the Builder not to swear or use insults in the hospital despite swearing and using insults in the hospital himself. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Revived Category:Adults Category:Characters who swear Category:Dead